Absolute Power
by Glasses Writer
Summary: Come with Strings...Lots and lots of metaphorical strings that are waiting to screw you over. CYOA-Enbringers.
1. Prologue: Lots of Strings

**So ! This shall be the rewrite of basically everything. Every stories I make I will remake them. They are too bad I say. After I re-read them, I almost jumped in to a pit and kill myself !**

 **So This will be the replacement to 2 Angels in a world of Heroes. That is a mess I don't want to touch...Well I do but it was horrible. The way I was going with it is horrible.**

 **Anyway lets us get to the story ok ? Btw this will still be following the CYOA 1 ! So the Endbringer is still OP. But this time...Its an OP beyond the concept of OP...(Spooky intro)**

* * *

You know that moment when you thought you managed to found something pretty cool ? That it seems like it was the best thing that could have ever happened to you ? Well I guess I could call my current situation that. It was not what one would expect. It's more of getting a cake that is really delicious shove down your throat but you aren't sure if it's poisoned or not.

Usually when you sleep you either don't dream or dream and either control them or not control them. Actually I'm not sure about the controlling dream part...but now I'm pretty sure that its true.

So it began after a successful day on my part, I went to sleep like a baby. Peaceful without worries.

Well now one of those is true while the other is not.

"So we are actually doing this." I asked what appears to be a white ghost like figure in my dream ? Pretty sure this is my dream. I almost mistaken him for "THE LIGHT" when he first appeared had I not noticed the creepy black eyes that is all over his "body". He appeared in my dream when I've fallen asleep obviously.

Although this is looking like your average everyday usual Isekai anime. You get thrown into a new world with epic powers and hot girls. Getting the girls are easy, accomplishing great feats are also easy, and the only down side is when you were in the old world, you were either a complete weeb or a complete basement dweller, oh and you must also have basically no life. You also usually get sent to the new world by Truck-sama. Oh and you also need to have black hair.

I fit only like 2 of those categories. I like anime but not enough to be classified as a weeb. I played enough game but not enough to be a basement dweller. I'm more of a hermit crab really. But I do fit the category of having no life...which I don't feel proud of. I'm also pretty sure I have none of the quality that a Isekai "hero" would need. For once I'm blond. For a second I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be fast enough to push anyone out of truck-sama's way. For a third I'm not Japanese.

But then again. Its not as if getting told -by what is looking more like an eldritch abomination with every passing second- by this guy that you have a chance at "Absolute power" isn't the kind of thing you would expect from an Isekai anime either.

Isekai dudes are supposed to be asked by mostly humanoid gods or goddesses not...Eldritch Abominations ? Elder Gods ? Outer Gods ? I don't know really.

What this dude...thing just given me wasn't power. It's weird. He asked me to become a Kaleidoscope ? I'm not exactly sure what he means by that. I mean Kaleidoscope like Zelretch from Fate ? Who is capable of moving between universes ? But I have a feeling that it would be too simple. It has to be something else. Someone who look like _that_ doesn't ask for something so simple. Usually when Isekai MC get asked it supposed to be simple power boost not weirdly ominous powers !

"Indeed we are." Replied the White Flame as its eyelids blinked. No they are acting more like mouths that are colored like black eyes instead of actual eyes and every time the mouth open the eyes would just _split open_.

Thats horror level horror if I've ever seen one. So you can really excuse me for the idiotic move that I make.

"So what are we gonna do ?" I awkwardly scratches my head. 'Hoh. I can actually touch my head and _feel_ it...This is actually real and more than just a dream is it ?'

Now I'm not one to talk but I don't really see a way out of this. Atleast if the dude was human looking and is not doing -what I'm sure is- tracking every moment in my body with those eyes of his, I can gather up the courage of talking to a superior being. But everything about him ,even if it is in a dream, just screams out you will accept my offer.

 _Its almost like mind control._

"Simply put grab my hand. I will do everything else." said Mc Tentacle as a tendril? hand? Yeah hand there are 4 fingers and 1 thumb. So its a hand.

 _Do it..._

Now I'm not one to say anything but I really shouldn't listen to this voice in my head. But I can't not listen to it. I just for some reason really can't. Like I don't even have a second to think it through when my body just leap forward to grab his hand. It doesnt even give me some warning. Isn't this supposed to be fair to me ? But then again I'm pretty sure I just agree with the devil so. . . Instant karma ? Hey ! He was scary ! And even if it was a trap I would still want to take my chances !

I've said before, I'm no hero material ! I have a moral code of course. But I won't be the type of guy to risk his life for anyone ! I just want to live normal a life, doing normal a job. But when push come to shove and I either have to sacrifice myself or have a lot of people who I don't know die, which in this case it's me ,im pretty sure, that is gonna die if I don't do this, you would understand which one I would choose right ? I'm not an idiot who thinks that he should always help someone else ! I have priorities, dreams I want to achieve ! I will try helping if I can but if I die doing it then that is a big no no ! But anyway the moment my hand ,which I have no control off, grab his hand. Everything just faded to black.

And after that is well...just crazy ? Perhaps. To say the least it was a ride to be sure, but it was something that I wish I can just give away.

If I was to compare that offering it would be compared to a demon asking someone to sell his soul for infinite power.

A scientist making an abomination, an ultimate being stronger than anything from an ant.

And said ant is really really depressed because it no longer have a purpose due to having so much power.

Perhaps this is a lesson to not walk toward the light when you see it I guess.

Oh and also, Infinite Power come with 0 responsibility and absolute depression. And there are also some strings attached. Because I became a slave, an attack _dog_ of all things when I shake his hand. Oh and I'm not the only one either.

* * *

 _POV change_

There was no way we could've expected it.

After the appearance of Hypnos and it's continuous attacks , we should've expected another one of _them_. Whatever they are. But we didn't. We tried to deny the fact that something that powerful and that _inhumane_ could have more then one. And so when the Truth hit us in the face it hit us hard and painfully.

Although atleast with Hypnos, it came with a warning, since you can track and predict it's movement, which cities it will attack. It's attacks can be stopped, slow down more like, but we can fight against it.

With Providence however, it is simply a slaughter, no a slaughter suggest the victims can struggle but get over powered anyway. An Execution is more like it. The carrying out of a sentence of death on a condemned person, said condemned has two option of either getting out before it come, or accept the truth that he or she will die.

If Hypnos was a gentle lullaby that lure you to an eternal sleep, killing silently, clean and quickly then Providence is a raging volcano that erupt and destroy everything in it's path. When Hypnos kills we weep for the dead.

When Providence kills we fear for humanity.

* * *

1 Year after Hypnos appearance, on a sunny day. It wasn't rainy, it wasn't hot like usual. It was just normal. But no one would have guessed that this day would be the day where the name **_Endbringers_** was born.

Even if it was a long time after that attack. The people who witnessed it still remembered it as clearly as if it just happened. Even those who doesn't witness it still understand the scope of it just seeing the aftermath

It was sudden. With no warning. No detection. As if It just appeared out of no where, much like Hypnos.

However with Hypnos it was fairly small. A round the diameter of a public bus. With Providence it was bigger than an _****archipelago.****_

It suddenly appeared ,hovering, over the Hawaiian Islands, it resembles a large dark red-brown pyramid with the top detached and multiple bricks and broken off pieces floating around it. From within the cracks, there is an orange-red glow which resembles lava.

It is later recorded that it has a side length of 200 miles, a height of approximately 120 miles counting the detached top but not the space between the top and the bottom pyramid. Making it the biggest being on the planet earth and also it's tallest point. If it's gigantic size wasn't enough to make you tremble it's power definitely would.

The moment it appears over the sky all was dark. Hawaiian only got themselves a 1 minute to notice and react to the dark shadow of it's giant self above them. As it's cracks began changing their color from orange magma to rainbow ,of all thing, the inhabitants below stares up in wonder and terror. Some footages show the chaos and worries of the people beneath it.

Well the footages were only 1 minute long...Since the moment it hit the 1 minute mark, the South Eastern side of the Hawaiian Islands was enveloped in a huge pillar of light-orange light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. Surprisingly, perhaps the best news of this event is that it wasn't an explosion. So we didn't have to deal with sky high Super Tsunami or Shockwaves capable of blowing islands apart.

Bad News it destroyed all of the South Eastern side of the Hawaiian Islands. Completely gone. Down to the Earth's Crust. As if the attack simply erased them.

The "Not Bad Not Good" News of the event was that there appear to be a force field or something familiar to a force field. Stopping the surrounding oceans from flooding into the new hole and also stopping said hole from collapsing into it self. When looking at it, we can get an impression that someone simply carve a piece of reality out there resulting in the giant wall of water and the giant wall of rock. Standing in the new hole can give one the impression that we are really small, with how clean it was cut.

It happened so sudden that we can't react to it. In just a single minute Providence caused more damage than Mankind has done in their entire history.

For some reasons, Providence didn't move one bit from where it appeared, and for the months it radiated the same space/time warping aura Hypnos did. It was this that caused us to assumes that it belong to the same specie as Hypnos.

It took the world a whole day to understand the fact that that just happened. It was the first time that Humanity genuinely felt dread. They see the _**End**_ . So like how they retaliated with Hypnos of attacking it. Humanity attacked Providence...after about 2 months of planning, freaking out, and just in general, like a child seeing a massive spider on it's hand. Of course aside from the destruction it also deals alot more damage rather than just a massive hole. It caused mass trigger event across the world, causing an increase in Parahumans never before seen. Some because they lost their loved ones on the islands. Others because they lost their loved ones when they died in fear of Providence. There are a lot more effect that come from Providence's appearance. From the change in politic, State of the world, economy, and in general it throw a big bomb straight into humanity's wall.

When we attacked Providence, just like hypnos, it was not damaged in anyway. However with Hypnos as atleast it was bounced around.

With Providence, which was proclaimed the "brother" of hypnos who come to defend its "sibling", it was not moved. And its immense size greatly demoralized the attackers when they see how futile their efforts was. Even when all of the world attacked it, it didn't move. Even with mighty heroes, those who can move mountains like Eidolon, Legends, Alexandria, Hero. It was not enough to move this mountain.

For the first time, it was hopeless. Attacks did nothing to make it react. It wasn't harmed. It wasn't moved.

However as said again, if it was smaller perhaps the result wouldn't be as bad as it was. It wouldn't be as hopeless as it was.

The size of Providence is the reason why it is the most feared Endbringer even after the death of Scion at Hypnos's hand. With such a massive being we can't help but feels small. Like how an ant would look at a mountain.

It returns humanity back to it's state before technology, before parahumans. Completely no control over their fate. Weak. Fragile. Puny and Pathetic infront of the Truth that they are nothing on the grand scale of things. Facing an unbeatable opponent,with no chance at victory no matter how many time we attack it. Hypnos was atleast small and is constantly on the move.

Providence stood tall, with pride knowing that no matter how hard the humans try they couldn't harm it.

It was also why after it's appearance and after it withstood humanity's attack like it was nothing. It and its soon to be brothers and sisters were then given a name.

 _ **The Endbringers**_

Because they mark the end of Humanity's domination. And the beginning of an age of fear and despair.

* * *

 **AND THAT CONCLUDE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW AND REMASTERED WORM FANFIC ! IT WAS SO SATISFYING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER MATES ! IT WAS GODDAMN AMAZING !**

 **And for your questions. First yes ! Hypnos the community made Endbringer is included ! There will also be alot of other's OC Endbringers too ! I wanted to use them since they are also OP. And well, all of the endbringers OC never usually get to the end. And that suck ! They are all so amazing ! Well in the sense of giant unstoppable monsters.**

 **The only one ,I think, that reached the End was Ironwood. This could be a collection of these Endbringers!**

 **This story will (try to) tackle the concept that was bring up by Ironwood ,again. In that which Endbringers are just people, 'bad' people by human's standard, but people nonetheless.**

 **This will tackle the same concept. Although it won't be the same ! It will definitely be different. Since the main theme of this is well. 'Bad' people are people too. And you should understand someone's situation before slapping a label on them.**

 **So See you guys next time !**


	2. Prologue: Eyeball Dominoes

**Yo ! Back from mah vacation ! Ugh...I really hate the ocean man...But any way ! The first chapter of this story is a success in my eyes ! So yeah, I guess grinding fanfics for hours on end does really have a benefit!**

 **Anyway lets us get into the second chapter okay ? This is adopting the very good way of telling an Endbringer story and that is from the eyes of the victims ! So if you expect to see from the Endbringer P.O.V all the time...Don't.**

* * *

 _Creation Completed._

 _Proceeding to deploys._

* * *

It was a year since Providence appeared. The world was still recovering from the mass panic, the damage to the economy, the lost of ships and planes routes due to the giant Endbringer.

Over the year multiple attacks have been staged against the giant being. All of them has failed to even scratch Providence.

It seems like with every attack, we are simply reinforcing the **absolute power** of Providence. Absolutely powerful, unbeatable.

Then one day, the giant Endbringer ,which is constantly being watched, suddenly decided to make it's first movement in a whole year.

It opened it's eye, which is a completely black, void like color.

Within the cracks of the pyramid an immense light began to be emitted. Almost seemingly holy in a way.

This single action caused the people observing it to panic. Thinkers and Tinkers together immediately try their best to predict where it would attack, when it would attack.

However contrary to their worries, Providence didn't move. It just simply float there with it's void like eye opened.

The reason why we even know it is an eye instead of an eye socket is because it bulges like an eye.

Approximately after 10 hours of it's eye opening, Providence finally make it move.

Once again, it took us by surprise. However this time, it could be justified instead of blaming carelessness.

Usually when Hypnos, the only other Endbringer, attacks, it moves itself to the targeted city, stay there and lure everyone to sleep, then it leaves.

We were expecting Providence itself to do so, for it to atleast move from it's spot.

It was unexpected. It didn't move, It didn't teleport. All it did was doing an act that can be classified as self harm.

We were surprised when it spit it's eye ball out into low earth orbit.

At first people began freaking out, worried that the massive island sized eye ball would crash and flatten an unfortunate city.

But it didn't. Due to the massive height of Providence the eye ball simply entered orbit.

As it was spitted out it's void like colour also changed. From the absolute darkness of the sphere, white eye like pattern appeared and began to rapidly move.

We were confused. Why did Providence do this ? What was the purpose of the eye ? It left us in both a panicking and confused state.

People began to speculate, trying to see if the eye will drop, and if it drop where will it drop.

All we know is the fact that the eye radiated the same space bending nature of the two Endbringers Hypnos and Providence. But it was not on the same level as those two.

That and the fact that an Island sized object orbiting earth at such low height and moving at such a slow speed shouldn't be possible, but this was quickly extinguished, when you take into account that Endbringers are capable of things that no man would be able to replicate.

So one one hand, we have no idea whether it's an Endbringer or not. But on the other hand, it is capable of doing what most Endbringer can do.

It was later simply dubbed. "Mini-Endbringer". Due to not being on the same level as an Endbringer and at the same time coming from an Endbringer.

1 day later. We picked up sign of activity from the black sphere.

It began generating smaller spheres. Dropping them from orbit, most hit the oceans, some hit land.

The ones that hit the land didn't do much damage since their size was fairly insignificant ,standing at only the size of a small house.

10 Spheres of such size was dropped. Each landing a different location on Earth.

Just these small spheres though was enough to cause panic. It was extremely worrying when one of them nearly hit a city. People was sent to these crash site, but they didn't find anything so it was assumed that they simply got destroyed on impact.

However, when one looked closely at the crash sites and how they were positioned. They noticed a very worrying prospect.

When you connect the crash sites to each other, the lines all cross over the island of Kyushu, Japan.

When it was realized that the newly named "Eye Of Providence" could be falling toward Kyushu, it caused the Government of Japan to immediately try to evacuate the city.

But at last, it was too late. When the evacuation started was also when the Eye began falling toward the city at an alarming rate.

* * *

"I was there when the "Eye Of Providence" attacked. It was a horrific sight. But some messed up assholes out there could probably say that it was an amazing sight with how "beautiful" the Endbringer is.

But I'm getting side tracked. What important is the giant piece of shit that is the Eye Of Providence.

(Sigh) It was just a normal day of my life you know. I just got home from my work, was feeling pretty great since I just got my pay check. I was watching the TV when a notification overwrite the current show and told me how I have to evacuate from the city.

At first I was confused, but when the name Endbringer came up I was on my legs and packing my things. Literally lightning speed.

I only packed the important things, like money, personal items, stuffs like that. But even when I packed so quickly, I was very close to being just another victim for the Endbringer.

Looking back at it now, my heart still jumps everytime I see anything in the sky.

I don't know if it's true or not but from what I've heard multiple capes tried to stop the Endbringer before it reached the ground. Pretty sure all of them died. Not sure how they were killed but I've heard that they all got crushed by some sort of field.

From the ground on where I was driving my car away from the island, I can see the massive silhouette of the damn thing. And boy is it goddamn huge.

It looked like a giant sphere with massive white eye like pattern moving around it rapidly. Then it shed it's shell to reveal a rainbow-colored "eyeball" that eventually opens into an amoebic form. Concentric circles of rainbow color emanate from the central "eye" across the Endbringer's front surface. Spikes resembling traditional angels playing trumpets unfold from behind the rim of the central body, and along the "arms" a horde of vaguely humanoid "feathers" unfurl.

Atleast thats how I remembered it anyway. Some one out there can probably give a better picture of the thing than I do. But when you look at a simple picture you don't understand how absolutely gigantic the Endbringer or "Mini-Endbringer" or whatever you calls them these days.

It would be an "amazing" sight like the crazy idiots said if it wasnt for the fact that I, and many others, was rushing to get out of the island in time before that thing fall down.

Although I did managed to escape the island before it fall down on it since I live around the island's edge, I was still very close to the blast zone. Like it was a palm away from destroying my car's back. And that's when I know that no one else got a chance to survive since I live VERY close to the island edge and I only left the island in around 10 minutes.

When the Endbringer touched the ground, it caused a massive explosion, looking back in my car all I can see is a giant wall of white that is rapidly approaching me.

And you all know what happened ! The bastard turned Kyushu into an Hawaiian Islands 2.0 !

Leveled the whole island, turn it into a gaping whole on the surface of the earth !

No Shock Waves, just a deletion ! Ruined everything !

Like the giant Asshole that it is ! It was unharmed, giant sphere just fucking float back into space like nothing happened !

Usually you don't understand how other people feels when bad things happens to them. Sure Providence gave us hell of a scare when it erased Hawaii but most people doesn't really worry much since its not them. Well now when it happened to me, let me tells you something the hawaiian didn't managed to. ITS FUCKING HORRIBLE TO SEE YOUR HOME GET ERASED IN AN INSTANT !"

-Iwashiro Eiichiro, about his experience on the day that Eye Of Providence destroyed Kyushu,Japan.

* * *

After the attack the few that survived was the 4 member of the Protectorate. Hero, Legend, Eidolon and Alexandria.

They only survived thanks to Eidolon managed to pulls up a barrier right before the Endbringer detonate.

All the other Japanese heroes and parahumans that joined in on the fight perish.

In the end, the one that got hit the most was Japan. While the Protectorate did managed to send some heroes with the 4 surviving heroes, most of the Protectorate force didn't arrives in time.

In the end Japan was hit heavily, the Sentai Elite, Japanese foremost defend team, was completely wiped out, millions of people died, and at the end of it all, Japan was reduced to a third world country. Existing only because it is on the map.

All of this happened in just an instant.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Miles away from Marun, Iran's second largest oil field.

A Deep rumbling beneath the earth can be felt.

* * *

 **Get out of here Leviathan ! Providence is destroying Japan the way Anime intended !**

 **ANIME FOR THE ANIME GOD ! HENTAI FOR THE HENTAI THRONE !**

 **But any way ! Heres the second chapter of Absolute Power ! As you can see, most of the pieces on the chess board just got wiped out ! The Sentai Elite ,all of them, died. Lung died. And alot of other people died !**

 **Long story short ! More work for me to make the next chapter ! So YAY !**


End file.
